Team of Darkness
by mah29732
Summary: Darth Vegan, and Dark Laser are quite frustrated with their sole duty into not destroying Earth. So they have turned toward a certain Finbair Calamitous for help, and two other evil geniuses.
1. Abduction After Escape

Team Of Darkness

Chapter 1: Abduction After Escape

Very deep, and far from the tiny blue planet known as Earth, in a space station which was in a center of an asteroid field, several dark figures were huddling together to debate on what to do about a certain blue planet and the troublemakers whom ruin their plans. As the lights were turned on, Dark Laser revealed himself to the front, and on the other side Darth Vegan was ready to plead his case.

"Alright, we all know what we came here for" said Darth Vegan as he had his mask on, "and that's to destroy planet Earth!"

Everyone else in the room responded with cheers except for Dark Laser.

"Bah, your plans always seem to fail!" barked Dark Laser to which he then turned to his toy dog Flipsie, "Isn't that right Flipsie, flip once to agree with me."

The toy dog obeyed, to which Dark Laser then giggled with joy.

"And I suppose your plans are any better, I mean using a big giant laser, on a space station that can easily be destroyed?" asked Darth Vegan, to which his mask was then lowered, "Come on!"

"Look, the real reason why we're all here is because of the troublemakers whom have been in our way for so long" replied Dark Laser to which he took a remote controller out and pressed the button showing a picture of Johnny Test and Timmy Turner came up on a computer screen in the center of the room, "these two, and their associates are the cause of our problems. We need to develop a major super weapon, that'll not only defeat them but destroy the Earth as well."

"So what do you suggest we should do then?" asked Darth Vegan, "Because I told my scientists to never harm our own environment to create such a weapon."

"You, officer, tell me how many available scientists do I have?" asked Dark Laser as he turned to the closest loyal officer on his team.

"Er, your Darkness, well the scientists you hired to create the usual doomsday weapon against the Earth were all fired by you" replied the officer who began to sweat quite a lot.

"Bah, I knew I shouldn't have done that, how, and where the heck are we going to find a few evil geniuses that'll help us create the most devastating super weapon the galaxy has ever seen?!" cried Dark Laser as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Well, we could send probes down to Earth, and find any evil geniuses that'll work for our cause" replied Darth Vegan.

"That's an excellent idea, but just where to start" thought Dark Laser to himself, to which he then began to head toward his ship, "I think this may require for some hands on approach to this matter."

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Darth Vegan.

"To take one of these evil genius types away from that blue planet" replied Dark Laser as he took his toy dog with him.

Meanwhile, back on a certain blue planet known as Earth, a certain Professor Finbair Calamitous had managed to break out of Porkbelly jail, once again, while ditching the villains whom he coaxed into being his aids to face the elite SWAT team.

"I can't believe that plan worked!" laughed Calamitous as he was happily on a police motorcycle he had managed to hijack, "There'll be nothing on this planet that'll be able to stop me now!"

The evil genius kept on laughing, not knowing that Dark Laser's ship was coming into Earth's atmosphere under a cloaking device. As Dark Laser gazed down, he noticed Calamitous racing away from what seems like two police cars, while the other police officers were back at the prison trying to squash an uprising Calamitous had previously caused.

"Oh well, looks like we have found our first evil genius, isn't that right Flipsie?" asked Dark Laser as he then turned to the toy dog which then flipped as he responded.

Back on the ground, Calamitous was having the time of his life on the lamb, happily evading police, but what the evil genius didn't know was that he was about to be abducted by Dark Laser. As the evil genius continued to enjoy his time on the run, he didn't know that a rock was right in the path of his motorcycle, to which the motorcycle then hits the rock, sending Calamitous flying quite hard right onto the road to which the two police cars stopped to take him in.

"Alright buddy, that was some sort of a attempt you tried to pull back at the prison" said one of the police officers who was approaching Calamitous, "we're going to take you back to your cell, and make sure you don't have contact with anyone ever again."

But as the four officers were about to approach Calamitous, a strange light out of nowhere shined right on the evil genius. It then took up Calamitous, to which Calamitous thought he was literally being saved from Heaven itself. But instead, he soon found himself in some sort of a strange tube, to which he then noticed he was surrounded by various robot soldiers, and Dark Laser himself entered the scene.

"Ah, you must be that little man who has been causing so much commotion down below" said Dark Laser.

"Wait, you're not the Grim Reaper who's going to send me down below are you?" asked Calamitous.

"Actually, no, I'm Dark Laser, and I have hired you to help me and my friends build a doomsday weapon that'll destroy Earth, and anyone who steps in front of us forever!" replied Dark Laser.

After taking Calamitous in, Dark Laser headed back to the space station, in the center of the field of asteroids, to which he even presented Calamitous himself to everyone.

"This is, er, what's your name?" asked Dark Laser as he leaned over to Calamitous.

"Professor Finbair Calamitous" replied Calamitous, to which he was then helped up to the table by Dark Laser, "thank you, as you can see, I have been told by Dark Laser that you all need a doomsday weapon to destroy the Earth. Why don't I lay out some sort of a compromise for you?"

"Compromise, what do you mean by that?" asked Darth Vegan who had his mask back on again.

"How about this, if you allow me to build your doomsday weapon, you'd promise me that once your enemies are defeated, you won't destroy the Earth so long as you have me as its ruler" replied Calamitous.

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way" replied Darth Vegan, "but no offense, your age doesn't give you all that time to rule."

"That's why I would be needing a few compatriots of my own to be recruited" replied Calamitous to which he then grabbed a spare CD he had in his pocket, "I have you here two other evil geniuses I would like to contact, one of them I believe is very familiar to you, the other not so."

As Calamitous then inserts the CD, in a disk drive, the computer screen reveals the picture of Bling-Bling Boy, and an unknown evil genius not familiar with the group going by the name of Dr. Eggman.

"You see, I need this man's genius" continued Calamitous pointing to Eggman, "for his knowledge of a powerful resource known as the Chaos Emerald. With the Chaos Emerald, and also the powers of these floating creatures I have encountered previously, I will be able to create your ultimate doomsday device, so do we have a deal?"

"The pleasure is all mine" replied Darth Vegan as he then shook Calamitous' hand.


	2. Two More Compatriots

Chapter 2: Two More Compatriots

The evil Professor Finbair Calamitous wasn't just about ready to build his new doomsday invention for his clients Dark Laser or Darth Vegan just yet. He needed two more evil genius types to help him on his invention. For that, Calamitous lobbied Darth Vegan to send at least one of his ships to Earth to abduct a certain Bling-Bling Boy from his island base. Meanwhile, on that particular island, a certain Bling-Bling Boy was quite frustrated with his plot to try to get a certain Susan Test to like him as he was currently meeting with his top advisors on what to do.

"Sir, we've been over this over a thousand times, there is no way you'll be able to get a date with Susan Test" said one of the advisors.

"Sorry, that wasn't the answer I was looking for" replied Bling-Bling Boy.

The evil, chubby genius then pressed a red button on the console of the meeting table, which then ejected that poor advisor right out of the window.

"Anyone else would want to object me trying to get a date with Susan Test?" asked Bling-Bling Boy to the rest of the advisors.

"No sir" replied one of the advisors.

"You're good to go" added a second.

But before the evil, chubby genius could act, Darth Vegan's ship appeared right above the island. A strange light then appeared right over Bling-Bling Boy, and teleported him right out of his meeting room.

"Wow, didn't see that coming" said one of the advisors.

"Let's get the heck out of here before he forces us to do more of his failed attempts" suggested another.

"Good idea" added a third advisor, as he and the rest of Bling-Bling Boy's advisors quickly made an exit of the room and the eventual exit of the island.

Meanwhile back on Darth Vegan's ship, Bling-Bling Boy soon found himself in a strange tube with some unknown soldiers at the computer console of the ship. A screen of Darth Vegan appeared right before the computer screen.

"Ah, greetings, you must be Bling-Bling Boy" said Darth Vegan as he had his mask on, "I am Darth Vegan, and I have hired you to help me defeat my arch nemesis Johnny Test."

"Wait, so you abducted me just for something like that?" asked Bling-Bling Boy, "Well, I'm kind of tired of going after the Test boy."

"Look" said Darth Vegan as he lowered the mask, "we are building a doomsday weapon that'll threaten the Earth, and we have chosen you to be a proxy ruler of the blue planet. If we win, you can have anything you desire."

"Hmm, I'll do it" replied Bling-Bling Boy after he thought about him being with Susan Test.

"We just need one more participant in the building of our doomsday weapon, and we're done visiting this planet at least for now" continued Darth Vegan as the screen then went blank.

Several miles away, a certain Dr. Eggman was quite well frustrated in his temporary base on the planet Earth wondering what to do on how to capture a certain Sonic the Hedgehog. The evil genius began pacing his office room on wondering what to do, along with also his numerous failed attempts in acquiring a Chaos Emerald as well. The three robots he had built Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were also with him.

"You three are the biggest failures that I have ever created!" cried Dr. Eggman as he barked at the three while he began to pace his office.

"But it's not our fault, your Egginess" replied Coconuts.

"It is so your fault" barked Dr. Eggman back at Coconuts, "you three have continuously failed not only in catching a certain blue hedgehog, but also a Chaos Emerald from Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"But we tell you, we keep on trying and none of your plans ever work" replied Scratch.

"What was that, are you three going to blame me for my own failures?!" cried Dr. Eggman as he then turned his attention toward Scratch.

"Er, no sir, er, Scratch wasn't blaming you" replied Grounder who tried to help Scratch out.

"It's not like someone can just help us on this" replied Scratch.

But before Dr. Eggman could yell at his three robotic creations, Darth Vegan's ship had already arrived over the location of where Calamitous had given the coordinates on where Dr. Eggman could be located. A strange, green light then shined right over the office room of Dr. Eggman, and not only did the large evil genius was teleported, but also Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts right into the ship. As the four woke from their ordeal, they noticed Darth Vegan on the computer screen glaring right at them.

"Oh no, we've been abducted by aliens!" cried Grounder as he was trying to find a way out of the tube he was placed in.

"Relax" replied Darth Vegan, "we've actually hired you Dr. Eggman, and your robots to help build our doomsday invention that'll take control of the Earth!"

"Hmm, you want someone like me to help you?" asked Dr. Eggman who was a bit flattered, "I never knew someone as vile like you would offer me that. I'll do it then!"

"Good" replied Darth Vegan to which a light then shined on Bling-Bling Boy who was in his tube, "this is one of your fellow compatriots you'll be working with. He's also an evil genius, just like you, and you'll meet your third compatriot when you get back to the secret space station."

But while Darth Vegan, and Darth Laser were plotting to use three evil geniuses to take over the Earth, back in Restroville, it was quite a normal day for a certain Jimmy Neutron. Yet what poor Jimmy didn't know was as he was heading to school, a limousine came up, and someone within it took him in.

"What's going on?!" cried Jimmy to which Mr. White and Mr. Black were the ones who forced him in the limo.

"Sorry to bother you" replied Mr. White, "but we got urgent news."

"What, what's going on?" repeated Jimmy.

"We got bad news that your arch nemesis Professor Finbair Calamitous has escaped from our prison in Porkbally" continued Mr. Black as he then showed some recent video footage of Calamitous escaping on a police motorcycle, "but when he nearly fell down on his own mistake, where local law enforcement were about to place him back into his cell, he somehow disappeared."

"Why didn't you go and call Johnny Test?" asked Jimmy.

"We tried" replied Mr. White, "but it seems like he's still on vacation visiting a few of his pen pals. We need your genius help, to capture another evil genius that escaped. If it's possible, we would appreciate it if you locate Johnny for us."

"Hmm, I'll do it" replied Jimmy, "but can you guys do me one favor?"

"Sure" replied both Mr. White and Mr. Black.

"Could you please stop me at my school, I am not in the mood of being late" replied Jimmy.

"Of course, we'd be happy to help" replied Mr. Black, to which he then turns to the driver, "step on it, to Restroville Elementary."

"In the mean time, don't forget about your mission" continued Mr. White to Jimmy, "we'll be waiting to pick you up after school."


	3. Targets Acquired

Chapter 3: Targets Acquired

After school ended with Jimmy Neutron, Mr. White and Mr. Black were ready to pick up Jimmy. As the two G-men rolled up from their limo and picked up him, they immediately raced toward his lab.

"So what's the agenda here, find your old pal Johnny Test?" asked Jimmy to Mr. White and Mr. Black.

"Yes, preferably, we're wondering if you have any inter-dimensional portals" replied Mr. White.

"Why yes I do" said Jimmy as he was stepping right up to the entrance of his lab with the two G-men with his hair as DNA to enter the lab.

As soon as the three entered the lab, Jimmy's robotic dog Goddard began to bark at the two G-men as if they were intruders.

"Relax boy" said Jimmy, "they're on our side."

"So I take it you got one of those inter-dimensional portals?" asked Mr. Black.

"Yep, this way" replied Jimmy.

Jimmy then showed the two G-men his invention, which he then promptly turned it on.

"So let me guess, your invention can go to any world?" asked Mr. Black.

"Why certainly gentlemen" replied Jimmy as he began switching to a variety of random worlds, "this invention can see through whatever worlds we wish."

"Hmm, last time I checked the two Test sisters never had an invention as crafty as this" commented Mr. White.

Jimmy then turns toward Dimmsdale, and then notices a certain Timmy Turner, what seems like to be racing a certain Johnny Test who was still on vacation.

"Dimmsdale, that flaming headed Test boy is in Dimmsdale?" asked Mr. White, "Why we weren't inform? It's like he and the rest of his family just vanished without any explanation toward us."

"Er, I think I will be able to explain that later" replied Jimmy, "we should head right into Dimmsdale."

"Really, this invention can really do something like that?" asked Mr. Black.

"Yep, just step right through" replied Jimmy.

As the three stepped through the portal, Mr. Black and Mr. White were astonished to find themselves in Dimmsdale.

"Wow, what a neat invention" said Mr. White, "we should come to you for help more often."

"Now where the heck is Johnny" said Mr. Black to which he then noticed Johnny was skateboarding in a race against Timmy.

Back with the race between Johnny and Timmy, Timmy really want to ensure that Johnny's record would be ruined. He wasn't using Cosmo, Wanda or Poof, whom were really squirrels watching Timmy racing Johnny.

"You think you can beat my record?" asked Johnny to Timmy.

"So far, I am!" replied Timmy as he laughed racing ahead of him.

Meanwhile, a crowd had gathered at the finish line where among Timmy's friends, Dukey was in the crowd awaiting for Johnny or Timmy to cross the finish line. The new girl Timmy had met during the test hosted by Jorgen von Strangle, Molly was also there with her fairy Skizzle disguised as a balloon watching the race.

"Hey, what's with the dog here?" asked Chester as he noticed Dukey in the crowd.

"Er, I'm no dog, I'm a out of town kid with a really rare hair disorder" replied Dukey as he was also in his kid disguise.

"Well that works for me" added AJ, to which he then pulled out some binoculars, "looks like Timmy could beat Johnny at his own game."

"I wouldn't count on that" said Dukey as he also had his own binoculars with him, "looks like he's using the boosters built in by his sisters on his skateboard."

"Hey, that's cheating!" cried AJ as he noticed Johnny coming up ahead.

"Like you didn't help your friend out with his skateboard" sighed Dukey as he noticed Timmy also had a booster installed by AJ.

"Just thought it would come in handy just in case of Johnny's two genius sisters" replied AJ.

Back between the two racers, both Timmy and Johnny were neck and neck.

"Give it up flaming headed boy" said Timmy, "looks like I'll beat you!"

"Not so fast, because here I'm going to keep my record" replied Johnny.

But while the two were heading toward the finish line, two mysterious figures were watching from afar. A certain Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog were eyeing right at the two racers.

"Let's show these two rookies how it's really done" said Shadow.

"Right ahead of you" laughed Sonic as he took a ten second head start.

"Hey!" cried Shadow as he raced toward Sonic.

Meanwhile back with Timmy and Johnny whom seemed neck and neck, suddenly two blurs, a blue and a black one came right up from nowhere, spinning the two out of control.

"Didn't see this coming!" cried Johnny.

"I second that!" added Timmy.

"Oh no, Timmy's in trouble!" cried Wanda who was still disguised as a squirrel.

With one wave of her wand, several pillows appeared right before the sides of the street, to which both Johnny and Timmy crashed safely right into them.

"What the heck was that?!" cried Timmy as he was trying to recover.

"Hey, you're not Timmy or Johnny" said AJ as he noticed two hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow, "we don't even know you two."

"We're just giving these two rookies what real speed is all about" replied Shadow as he dusted himself off.

"But we were expecting Timmy or Johnny to pass the finish line, not two mutant weasels or whatever you two are" added Chester.

"Weasels, you mistaken us hedgehogs for weasels?!" cried Shadow as he began to approach Chester, who swallowed a large gulp of air.

"Enough of this" said Sonic as he prevented Shadow from any further confrontation, "let's get the heck out of here before we cause any other commotions."

"Fine" sighed Shadow as he along with Sonic raced out of the area.

"Who the heck were those two?" asked Molly.

"I don't know, but something tells me they're really not from around here" replied AJ.

Back on the race course, both Timmy and Johnny were trying to recover from what just happen when Mr. Black and Mr. White arrived on the scene with Jimmy.

"Anything damaged here?" asked Mr. White as he came on the scene.

"Er, what the heck are you two doing here?" asked Johnny.

"I'm just wondering how in the world did your family have an extended vacation to being out of town from Porkbelly" replied Mr. Black, "strange thing is that we didn't detect any of your vehicles have left the house."

"Er, I really can't reveal everything about that" replied Timmy.

"Look Turner, we need you along with Johnny it's an emergency, my arch nemesis Professor Finbair Calamitous has escaped from prison" said Jimmy.

"Yes, but before local law enforcement could apprehend him, he somehow disappeared" continued Mr. Black, "that's why we came to seek your help."

"Come on" said Mr. White, "let's go talk over this with a few cups of coffee."

Meanwhile, back on the secret space station, Dr. Eggman, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts and Bling-Bling Boy had arrived on the scene with Darth Vegan.

"Ah, my fellow compatriots have finally arrived" said Calamitous, "welcome, welcome, welcome, as you can see you two are here to help me build my greatest doomsday invention ever."

"And we have tried just about everything to threaten the planet Earth, but as you can see our enemies have always been against our efforts, isn't that right Flipsie" said Dark Laser.

"Hmm, help a bunch of evil space invaders build a doomsday weapon, sounds tough but I'll do it" said Bling-Bling Boy.

"I think I know a source of energy that'll help you for sure" added Dr. Eggman, "but sadly, I need seven of them to acquire such energy."

"That won't be of any problems" said Calamitous to which he then showed the group pictures of what seem like to be Timmy Turner's fairies, "because I for one in the past have encountered these strange creatures here that'll enhance the power of a single Chaos Emerald, and all I need for you my friend is to help only acquire one."

"So let's get do it, already" said Darth Vegan, "I'll have a few ships prepared for you three to acquire the necessary resources for the doomsday weapon, in the mean time, Dr. Eggman should send over some more of his robots to help build it for us."

"Sounds a bit tough, but I think I'll manage it" replied Dr. Eggman.

"Good, now get going" said Darth Vegan.


	4. Chasing Fairies

Chapter 4: Chasing Fairies

It was finally time for Calamitous to give his new compatriots a mission to acquire the sources for his new doomsday invention. Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were called to the hangar bay of the secret space station.

"So what does this small midget old guy want?" asked Scratch.

"I don't know, but I heard he wanted us to find those floating people, or whatever he calls them" replied Coconuts.

"Ah, I'm glad you three could make it" said Calamitous as he greeted the three with a few soldiers from Dark Laser and Darth Vegan.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Grounder.

"You three are the most capable of trying to find Timmy Turner's floating friends" replied Calamitous as he began to approach them, and handed them some sort of a device, "here's the device that'll be able to detect them. I built it the last time I captured most of these floating creatures."

"So I guess we're heading to Earth now?" replied Coconuts.

"Sure you three are, but when you capture those fairies in this vacuum net pack invention I have created" said Calamitous as a few soldiers brought it out, "you are to acquire at least one Chaos Emerald from your old foes which we believe may have one or two of them in their inventory."

"You mean we're going to have to go against those two blue and black hedgehogs?" asked Scratch.

"Apparently, yes" replied Calamitous, "now go, go back to the planet Earth, and acquire our necessary sources for my doomsday invention!"

"You got it pal" replied Grounder as he along with Scratch and Coconuts headed onto a shuttle provided by Dark Laser.

As the three sat in their seats on the shuttle, a picture of Dark Laser showed on the computer screen.

"Ah, good, you're heading back to Earth to acquire our power sources" said Dark Laser, "you three will be in contact with me, I'll ensure that you three will be more competent in acquiring your targets."

"And just how the heck are we suppose to do that?" asked Coconuts.

Suddenly three communicators emerged from the compartment of the shuttle.

"You three take these communicators, we shall remain in contract with each other even when you're far off to the planet Earth" said Dark Laser, "and oh, Flipsie also sends you his regards on your mission."

The computer screen then immediately goes blank, to which Scratch then began to start up the engines of the shuttle.

"Let's get a move on with this already" said Scratch.

The shuttle then starts its engines, and heads off from the space station. Eggman, then appears right before Calamitous to get further information on how to build his invention and noticed that Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were gone.

"You did not just send my three idiotic robots to acquire the necessary sources of our doomsday invention did you?" asked Dr. Eggman to Calamitous.

"Why, yes I did, got a problem with that?" replied Calamitous

"Oh, I'm just fearful on what you've just unleashed" sighed Dr. Eggman.

The scene then changes back to planet Earth, where Mr. White and Mr. Black, along with Dukey, Jimmy, Johnny, Mary, Susan Test and Timmy were meeting with them in a secret disclosed location with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof disguised as rats watching them.

"So you're saying that Professor Finbair Calamitous has escaped?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah, we were just trying to look for you on how you can help us recapture him" replied Mr. White

"Since this is going to be quite a complicated case even a genius like Jimmy Neutron or the two Test sisters couldn't even solve" continued Mr. Black, "we have asked those within another top secret organization known as G.U.N., or Guardian Units of Nations to help us. So they sent in two representatives."

As everyone turns toward the door nearby, Timmy, along with Johnny both gasped in shock as they noticed that Sonic and Shadow, the ones whom ruined their little race entered the scene.

"Hey, there's no way I'm going to work with those two!" cried Timmy.

"Yeah, they ruined our race!" added Johnny..

"Listen kids, you need professionals like us to handle something as big like this" said Shadow.

"He's absolutely right" said Mr. White, "that's why we hired the two fastest hedgehogs here to help us find the most evil dangerous genius, Professor Finbair Calamitous."

"Hey, I thought this were a mission trying to find Eggman" complained Sonic.

"Well, for some reason we haven't heard any activities from him quite recently, and also strangely Bling-Bling Boy's activities have been relatively silent too" said Mr. Black.

"Maybe they had something to do with Calamitous' disappearance" commented Jimmy.

"I'm not sure, Eugene wouldn't be the type to do something like this" said Susan, "he's just have a sick obsession with me."

"However, we should check it out just in case" said Mr. Black, "I'll call in for a transport to the island in question, we can divide the other team to be lead by my partner Mr. White to go to Eggman's base."

"Good thinking" said Mr. White, "we should leave immediately."

But as they were preparing to leave the scene, a few hours later, as they left on transports coming out from a secret disclosed location in Dimmsdale, Molly was quite curious to know what the strange aircraft were. Her fairy Skizzle whom was disguised as a bird was watching the aircraft take off from what appears to be a military installation secretly located in the Dimmsdale mountains.

"Say Skizzle, what are those strange aircraft leaving the mountain?" asked Molly.

"I'm not sure" replied Skizzle, "how the heck should I know what they are."

While the aircraft were leaving Dimmsdale, the shuttle carrying Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts arrived in a cloaking device.

"It's about time that we arrived here" said Grounder.

"Coconuts, start up this, floating creature detector device that old man midget genius gave to us" ordered Scratch.

"You got it" said Coconuts as he turned on the device which detected at least one fairy right below the shuttle.

"Say, look" said Grounder as he noticed the fairy detector, "we found one of those fairy floating creatures, or whatever they're called!"

"Then let's go find a spot to land this craft and take that whatever that creature is" replied Scratch.

"You got it" said Coconuts.

As the shuttle was heading toward a secluded spot to land, meanwhile Molly, and her fairy Skizzle did not know what they were going to run into as they were prepared to encounter with the three robots in question.


	5. First Fairy Abduction

Chapter 5: First Fairy Abduction

Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts had their target in sight, or what they thought was their target. While the shuttle was still in its cloaking mode began to hover over Molly and her fairy Skizzle, they were both unaware of their presence.

"I think we got one of those, er, floating creatures that small old guy was talking about" said Grounder as he looked at the device which detected fairies.

"So, where the heck is it pointing at?" asked Coconuts.

"I it's pointing to that girl wearing all that black down there" replied Scratch.

"So who's this floating creature?" asked Grounder as he began to observe down below through the window, "Because I can't tell."

"Hmm, that oddly colored bird might be the creature we're looking for" replied Scratch, "let's get that teleportation device out, and just nab both of them already."

"You got it" replied Coconuts as he readied the device.

Meanwhile, down below, both Molly and Skizzle were still unaware of their presence.

"So kid, what do you want to do today?" asked Skizzle.

"I'm still wondering where the heck those two planes were heading, and how did they come out from the mountains nearby" replied Molly.

"Oh please, we got better things to do" said Skizzle.

Suddenly a strange light went right over the two.

"What the heck is this?!" cried Molly as she suddenly realized she was being lifted up.

"I think we're being abducted by aliens!" replied Skizzle.

After taking the two up to the shuttle, Molly woke up to find herself in some sort of a strange tube, while Skizzle found herself within a butterfly net.

"Where the heck am I?!" cried Molly.

"Pipe down!" cried an unfamiliar voice, to which as the lights were turned on, she noticed three robots right before her.

"Your little floating friend over there is going to help power Dr. Eggman, and his fellow evil genius types a doomsday weapon" replied Scratch.

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Molly.

"Oh, but we are, and next stop, we're going to need at least three more of those floating creatures or whatever they are" said Grounder as he then went back to his seat.

"Hmm, this device said that at least three of those creatures were in those two planes that took off before we arrived" said Scratch.

"Do you think we should go follow them?" asked Coconuts.

"Of course we should" replied Scratch.

Meanwhile, there had been two groups formed to search for the whereabouts of the missing evil geniuses. The first group landing in Dr. Eggman's abandon base, was led by Sonic the Hedgehog and Mr. White who both stepped out of the plane, with Jimmy, Dukey and Johnny right behind them.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Jimmy to Sonic.

"I'm sure it is" replied Sonic, "I fought him here before."

"This place looks deserted" remarked Johnny as he looked around, "and it looks like a dump."

"No wonder Eggman never manages to capture me" laughed Sonic.

"Come on" said Mr. White as he held his gun in his hand and was prepared to enter the base, "we might find more clues if we checked in here."

As they entered Eggman's abandon base, outside, the shuttle carrying Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts arrived on the scene.

"Look, someone has landed some sort of, er military plane" said Grounder.

"Should we go see who it is?" asked Coconuts.

"Let's see if there are any of those floating creatures" replied Scratch as he then turned on the device.

As the shuttle began to lower itself to the abandon base, down below, Mr. White began to sense something on the scanners.

"Quickly, let's move the heck out of here, I got something picked up on my scanners!" cried Mr. White.

While Mr. White led the way out, Sonic then was the first one to race right outside before everyone as usual.

"Look, it's the blue hedgehog Eggman has always been bugging us for!" cried Grounder.

"Should we blast him, we got all the hi-tech gear we need" replied Coconuts.

"Let's give that blue hedgehog a taste of his own medicine" said Scratch as he along with Coconuts and Grounder went to the console and began to ready the weapon system.

Suddenly, the shuttle appeared right out of nowhere, and began to gear up its laser weapons.

"Whoa, now that I certainly didn't see" said Dukey.

"It's a ship from Darth Vegan!" remarked Johnny.

"You guys take cover, I'll handle this" said Sonic.

"That would be a good idea" replied Dukey.

As they took cover from the oncoming lasers from the shuttle, Sonic immediately got its attention, as the shuttle soon began to follow the blue hedgehog instead.

"We're gaining on him!" cried Grounder.

"Fire at will!" ordered Scratch.

"Will do" added Coconuts.

The blue hedgehog, however was a bit too fast for the shuttle to even catch up. Even with firing all the lasers, and even firing a few rockets from the shuttle, none of it could hit the blue hedgehog.

"That hedgehog won't sit still!" cried Coconuts who was firing the lasers.

"Yeah, even with the combined technology of two galactic empires, we are unable to stop that blue hedgehog!" added Grounder.

But as the three were about to continue their way, a computer screen of Darth Vegan and Dark Laser showed up.

"Greetings, how goes your progress?" asked Darth Vegan.

"We're kind of a bit busy" replied Scratch who was directing the shuttle.

"I'll take care of this" said Darth Vegan as he had some sort of a remote controller and pressed a button which froze the shuttle in mid air.

"Hey, what gives?!" cried Grounder as he was unable to fire anymore weapons.

"Universal remote, just in case if any of mine shuttles gets hijacked, or someone goes over for a joy ride" replied Darth Vegan.

"Oh fine, we'll continue on our mission" said Scratch as he then started up the engines.

"Good, now go find the other floating creatures I request" said Darth Vegan.

"We have received reports from our spy satellites that Turner's floating creatures might be on Bling-Bling island, where we picked up one of our evil genius compatriots" continued Dark Laser, "here are the coordinates for you to go."

"Fine" said Scratch who really wanted to get revenge on Sonic.

Meanwhile down below, as Sonic stopped to rest, he noticed the shuttle leaving the scene.

"I guess they couldn't handle someone like me" said Sonic, "better head back where the others are."

As Sonic sped off back to Eggman's abandon base, meanwhile, the other team on Bling-Bling island were going to receive a rude welcome.


	6. The Other Fairies, And A Chaos Emerald

Chapter 6: The Other Fairies, And A Chaos Emerald

The shuttle carrying Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts was approaching Bling-Bling Island, which the team led by Mr. Black, Shadow Timmy, Susan and Mary Test.

"I think it's just typical that a villain would use a volcano as a hide out" said Wanda as she was disguised as a bird following Timmy.

"Oh come on, it's better than some smelly old swamp" replied Cosmo.

"Did those two birds just talked?" asked Susan to Timmy.

"Er, no" replied Timmy.

"Come on" said Mr. Black as he was approaching the main entrance of the facility on Bling-Bling Island, "let's take a look inside here for clues on Bling-Bling Boy's whereabouts."

"Hmm, this might take a few minutes for someone even like us to crack at it" said Mary as she was looking at the key combination.

"Step aside ladies" said Shadow as he was holding some sort of a bazooka weapon, "I'll open it with this."

"Now that is something I really didn't see coming, run!" cried Susan as she along with Mr. Black and Mary quickly got out of the way.

Shadow then fired the rocket, which headed straight right at the door. Which after that, a loud explosion was seen, and the door immediately fell right down.

"Well, that's one way to bring down that door" said Mr. Black as he was looking at the damage.

"Come on, let's get this over with then" said Shadow as he led the others inside the facility.

As soon as they came right into the facility on Bling-Bling Boy's base, they noticed it was quite well abandon. With all the technicians missing, along with the soldiers and even the androids gone as well.

"What do you think could have happen to Eugene?" asked Susan to Mr. Black.

"I'm not so sure" replied Mr. Black, "but we received intelligence reports that a number of technicians and soldiers have left the scene in quite a hurry, right after some surfers near the island spotted a strange ship hovering over the base."

Suddenly outside, everyone could hear some strange noise as if it were made by a strange shuttle of some sort. As they all got out of the facility, they noticed it was one of Darth Vegan's shuttles.

"Oh great, Darth Vegan is at it again!" cried Mary.

"Anyone I should know about?" asked Timmy.

"Long story short, he was involved in trying to destroy the Earth nearly twice" replied Susan.

"And I think he's going to do it again!" cried Mary.

"What a second, if he wanted to destroy the Earth again, he would have sent in a new armada wouldn't he?" asked Mr. Black.

"Yeah, so what does this lone ship want?" asked Susan.

Back on the shuttle itself, the detector that tracked fairies was going off and it was detecting that at least three fairies were located down below.

"Hey look, this device states that we've detected three of those floating creatures might be nearby" said Grounder as he was looking at the device.

"Well, looks like we'll not be needing you anymore" said Coconuts to Molly.

"So are you going to just let me go then?" asked Molly.

"Something like that" laughed Scratch as he pressed a button on the console.

A hatch then opened right below Molly in the tube she was stuck in, and she immediately fell right through.

"Molly!" cried Skizzle who was still under a butterfly net.

"Oh pipe down, you won't be lonely anymore when we get three more of your floating friends up here" said Scratch.

Meanwhile back on the ground, Mr. Black and the rest were wondering what to do about the shuttle.

"I can take out that thing with one shot" said Shadow as he was readying the bazooka while targeting the shuttle itself.

"We're not going to let you use that weapon again!" cried Mary as she prevented the black hedgehog from targeting the shuttle.

"Fine, I'll just have to go up there myself and deal with them" replied Shadow as he took out a Chaos Emerald he had in his inventory.

As Shadow then immediately used his Chaos Control to teleport himself up, Molly was falling at quite a fast speed. She immediately fell right onto poor Timmy who didn't see her falling.

"And I guess you didn't see that coming" said Mr. Black to which he then noticed Molly, "say, who the heck are you?"

"My name's Molly, and I, er was abducted by those aliens up there" said Molly.

"Well, at least nothing else bad could happen" said Timmy.

Suddenly a strange light of some sort went over some birds that were with Timmy whom were really Wanda, Cosmo and Poof.

"Oh no, what's happening to us?!" cried Cosmo as they were being lifted up.

"Oh no, my, er, pet birds are being abducted by those aliens" replied Timmy.

"Let's hope that black hedgehog can help us out here" said Mr. Black.

Back on the shuttle itself, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were teleported right up to the shuttle and placed over by butterfly nets. While they were being put in their place, Shadow had managed to use his Chaos Control to teleport himself to the shuttle. As he was hiding behind the tubes that the fairies were being teleported into, Shadow peaked his head around and noticed Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts at the console.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the three stooges again" said Shadow softly to himself, "I can handle this easy."

Meanwhile, back at the console of the shuttle, the three robots were quite happy that they had finished most of their mission. They were then to be prepared to be contacted by Darth Vegan and Dark Laser again.

"This better be good" said Dark Laser, "I was teaching Flipsie a few new tricks."

"Oh but it is, it is" said Scratch, "we have managed to acquire four of those floating creatures Calamitous wanted for the doomsday weapon source."

"Did you acquire at least one Chaos Emerald?" asked Darth Vegan who had his mask on.

"Er, not yet" replied Scratch, "but don't you worry, we'll get on it eventually."

"How about you try to take the one from my hand?" asked a voice behind the three robots.

As the three robots turned around, they screamed in terror as they noticed Shadow the hedgehog.

"Not that black hedgehog again!" cried Coconuts.

"Take that Chaos Emerald from him then!" ordered Dark Laser.

"But he's too tough!" cried Grounder.

"We got a few advance hi-tech weapons that would handle him, take a look in the compartments near the console" said Darth Vegan.

"These might work" said Scratch as he readied a hi-tech laser weapon.

"Ha, you're going to take me out with those stupid weapons, I can bypass them quite easily" laughed Shadow.

Suddenly, the lasers went off from the weapons, to which Shadow had to dodge the attacks. The black hedgehog was quite quick at dodging the oncoming attacks from the three robots, but eventually he didn't see an oncoming power cord that was on the floor to which he just simply tripped right over and the Chaos Emerald fell from his hand and right on the floor. Grounder immediately raced to the Chaos Emerald and grabbed it.

"Ha, and now you go back down to your friends!" laughed Grounder as he was also near a button that opened a hatch below the black hedgehog, "Hope you have a nice fall!"

"Oh you just made a big mistake!" cried Shadow as the hatch opened up, and the black hedgehog immediately fell down.


	7. Resources For Doomsday

Chapter 7: Resources For Doomsday

After managing to acquire four fairies and also a Chaos Emerald, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were well prepared to immediately leave Earth and head back to the secret base in the asteroid field.

"Let's head on back to that asteroid base" said Scratch.

"You got it" said Grounder as he was readying the engines on the console.

As the shuttle immediately took off, the plane carrying the team led by Mr. White landed on Bling-Bling Boy Island and noticed that Shadow the Hedgehog was head first in the sand.

"What the heck happened here?" asked Mr. White as he raced toward his fellow G-Man.

"Well, why don't you ask him" replied Mr. Black as he managed to grab Shadow's feet and take him out of the sand which the poor black hedgehog was covered in it.

"So what did just happen here?" asked Jimmy to which he then also noticed Molly, "And who the heck are you?"

"I'm Molly, I was abducted by those three robots before you people left" replied Molly.

"Those dirty robots!" cried Shadow as he managed to get himself up, "I'll turn them all to scrap metal for taking my Chaos Emerald!"

"Wait, you had a Chaos Emerald?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, how come we didn't even know you had it?" added Susan.

"Just what the heck is a Chaos Emerald?" asked Timmy.

"Let's regroup back at Area 51.1 and we'll show you there" replied Susan.

Meanwhile, back on the shuttle carrying Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, the shuttle had finally arrived back at the secret base inside the asteroid belt. As the shuttle docked in the hangar bay, Dr. Eggman, Professor Finbair Calamitous, Bling-Bling Boy along with Dark Laser and Darth Vegan were all there to greet them.

"Ah, you three have finally arrived" said Darth Vegan as the hatch to the shuttle opened up revealing Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, "Did you bring the items we requested?"

"Don't give up your hopes on these three" whispered Dr. Eggman to Darth Vegan and Dark Laser, "Their mind can be quite blank at times."

"Oh yeah, then look at what we got" said Coconuts as he showed everyone the Chaos Emerald they had took from Shadow.

"Oh yes, a Chaos Emerald that's going to power my doomsday weapon quite nicely" said Calamitous, "did you bring me at least four of those floating creatures?"

"Don't you worry, we didn't forget about them either" replied Grounder as he then dragged out the crate which revealed the four fairies that were trapped in specially designed tubes.

"Well, I misjudged you three bucket of bolts" said Eggman as he took a closer look at the four fairies, "you managed to do some fine work here."

"You people will never get away with this!" cried Wanda.

"I think you're quite mistaken" said Calamitous, "we are getting away with it, you see the tubes that you and your three companions are in would drain all the magic from you, which would then power up the Chaos Emerald that was acquired. It would create enough power for my doomsday weapon, that it would equal up to seven powerful Chaos Emeralds, it'll be quite unstoppable!"

"Just you wait until I get out of here!" cried Skizzle as she was also trying to find a way out of her predicament like Wanda, "I'll make you pay for putting me in something like this!"

"Take them away!" ordered Dark Laser to his soldiers, "Flipsie and I can't stand that floating creature's rantings."

"Yeah, we get to take a tour of the space station!" cried Cosmo as the soldiers were pushing the tubes on a crate away from the scene.

"I just wonder how the heck are we going to get out of this one" sighed Wanda.

"I hear you on that" added Skizzle.

Meanwhile back at Area 51.1, everyone regrouped back at the military base which the General was quite upset on what just occurred.

"I'm just disappointed on how you people failed in your mission to find out what just happen that now not just one, but two evil geniuses are missing" said the General.

"Don't you mean three?" asked Johnny, "There's that Eggman dude that was never mention."

"Well, yeah, but that's the reason why we brought these two hedgehogs from G.U.N. over" replied the General, "to help us find the whereabouts of these rouge evil geniuses and they have also failed."

"Hey, don't spit back at me pal" said Shadow as he got up on the table and was about to confront the General, "I didn't want to do this mission to begin with."

"Easy there!" cried Mr. Black as he grabbed Shadow's shoulders before he could lunge even further at the General.

"So just what the heck is this Chaos Emerald anyway?" asked the General, "As what I have now just heard that our black hedgehog friend here lost."

"Gladly" said Susan to which a computer screen came up showing a photo of a Chaos Emerald.

"The Chaos Emerald is perhaps one of the most powerful emeralds in the entire universe" continued Mary.

"Yeah, we got that part down already" added Sonic as he began to snooze off a bit.

"Well excuse me" said Timmy, "some of us don't know this."

"Yeah" added Molly.

"Well sorry" replied Sonic as he leaned back on his chair.

"Well, we genius types know a lot about the Chaos Emerald" said Jimmy who filled in for both Susan and Mary, "if someone quite evil gets his hands on a Chaos Emerald and combines its powerful with at least six others, we could face quite a disaster on our hands."

"But there was only one Chaos Emerald that was taken" said Dukey, "what sort of power sources would someone have to have to power up at least one Chaos Emerald that'll equal up to seven?"

Both Timmy and Molly both swallowed quite a bit of air after that statement. Since their fairies were missing they knew their secret would be exposed and their fairies would have to be taken away forever.

"Wait a second, I know a type of power source" replied Jimmy, "Timmy's programs, I have seen what sort of power they would be able to create."

"Er, right" replied Timmy, "that."

"I also, have a confession that I also have one of these, programs as well" replied Molly.

"Wait a second" said Jimmy to Timmy, "you mean others can have these sort of programs too?"

"Er, sure why not" replied Timmy.

"Since it seems like these programs that you two had, are nowhere to be found I'm sure whoever was behind planning to kidnap those programs wanted to use them as a source to create further power to a single Chaos Emerald" said Jimmy.

"My God" said the General, "we have to find out where that rogue UFO went, we've been tracking a lone UFO that was hovering over just your locations that you were at."

"I think I can transform a few of my vehicles from my lab to be able to go into space" said Jimmy.

"Good" said Mr. White, "we'll get to it immediately."


	8. Tracking the Not So Strange UFO

Chapter 8: Tracking the Not So Strange UFO

It didn't take Jimmy that long to get some of his vehicles he had originally used against the Yukians to be transformed into new vehicles that'll be able to launch into space. With additional help from Susan and Mary Test, he was able to modify some of the vehicles.

"There" said Susan as the last construction bot finished completing the last vehicle.

"Excellent" said Jimmy, "I have already hooked up the computer console to track down the specific craft that we encountered. The coordinates should lead us to where that UFO went to."

"Good" said the General, "now everybody, let's follow that UFO!"

As everybody else got onto the various vehicles that Susan and Mary had helped Jimmy upgrade, meanwhile in the secret space station in the field of asteroids, the doomsday invention was nearly complete. Instead of being located on the space station itself, it was located on a new flagship for the invading armada. Inside the large flagship, an extremely large laser gun was nearly finished with some of Dark Laser's robots putting the finishing touches.

"Is everything ready for a small demonstration?" asked Dark Laser as he along with Darth Vegan were walking with the three evil geniuses.

"Why yes, we're just about finished" replied Calamitous as he showed the two the way to the doomsday weapon, "we'll be using Dark Laser's flagship to be the place where the super doomsday weapon shall be put in place."

"It just looks like any ordinary hi-tech super laser gun" said Dark Laser, "even Flipsie agrees to this."

"Ah, but with the power of a Chaos Emerald, and the powers of those floating creatures we've captured it can destroy not just a simple planet but also destroy an entire solar system" said Eggman.

"Don't you two think that is quite evil?" asked Bling-Bling Boy.

"Well, this solar system in general has been quite troublesome to conquer" said Darth Vegan, "but I see it might be the best if we're going to get rid of all of our enemies."

"Here's a minor demonstration of the power of this doomsday weapon" said Calamitous as he then approached the console and pressed a button.

Suddenly, the tubes which held Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Skizzle came right up, which was connected to a central power source which was the Chaos Emerald on its display.

"Now watch as I drawn the power of these floating creatures here" said Calamitous as he then pressed the button on the console.

"Oh, I got a bad feeling about this!" cried Wanda as she could feel her powers being drained.

The powers of the four captured fairies then went through the special cords, which then headed straight toward the central power source which was the single Chaos Emerald. It then powered it up full blown green light could be seen. The power of the single Chaos Emerald was multiplied, sending it straight toward the large laser gun.

"And now for a target" said Calamitous as he then took a remote controller.

Calamitous then guided the laser with the remote controller, and picked a large asteroid that was close by the space station, a bit too close. The evil genius simply pressed the red button on the controller, and green light came right out from the laser heading straight toward the asteroid. Instead of the asteroid exploding into many, tiny pieces, the asteroid evaporated into nothing.

"It worked!" cried Calamitous.

"And soon we'll be able to use this weapon to threaten the Earth to surrender to our will" said Darth Vegan.

"Yes, and Flipsie would also be quite happy should that happen" added Dark Laser as the toy dog did its usual trick which made Dark Laser giggle.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, the vehicle which was the head of the small fleet which was led by the General, Mr. Black, Mr. White and Jimmy saw a strange green light from afar.

"That's sort of strange" said Jimmy who was controlling the vehicle, "seems like we have to head for a closer look."

"Finally" said Shadow as he was in another vehicle which was being controlled by Susan and Mary Test, "I can finally get back my Chaos Emerald, those three robots are so going to pay."

The small fleet of ships then headed straight toward the asteroid field, meanwhile on the space station, one of the technicians detected a small group of intruders. The technician then immediately went toward Dark Laser and Darth Vegan whom were cheering on the new doomsday weapon.

"Sirs" said the technician, "we have detected at least three intruders that are heading too close to the space station, what are your plans for course of action?"

"Blow into nothing than space dust" replied Darth Vegan.

"Yes" added Dark Laser, "they are also making Flipsie quite nervous."

Meanwhile back with the three ships that were getting closer to the space station, a group of about a dozen star fighters emerged from the space station and began to head toward where the intruders were.

"Er, I think we got company!" cried Timmy who was controlling the third ship, to which he then turned to Molly, "Get to the turrents!"

"You got it" replied Molly as she immediately went to work.

The star fighters came in quite fast, in spite of its small number, it was still quite difficult for those controlling the three ships to target them.

"This is just like a video game!" cried Johnny who was at one of the consoles controlling the ship's guns, while also being quite happy destroying one of the star fighters.

"Only we can literally get blasted into space dust!" cried Dukey.

"Come on" said Shadow as he pushed Mary aside from her post, "let me show you have it's done."

"Hey, now that wasn't nice!" cried Mary as Sonic was helping her up.

Shadow then pressed a few buttons on the console which then he managed to take control over the ship's weapons which didn't please Johnny or Dukey that much.

"Hey, you disabled our weapons!" cried Johnny.

"Let me show you how it's done" replied Shadow.

Shadow immediately fired upon three of the star fighters, blowing them into nothing but space dust. He then readied some of the missiles that were installed on the orders of the General at some of the star fighters also destroying them.

"Say now, we could use a black hedgehog like that on our side" said the General.

"Come on, we got no time, we have to head to the space station now" said Jimmy as he directed the ship toward its destination.

Yet what Jimmy and the others didn't know is that the space station wasn't the location of where the doomsday weapon was. Rather, the flagship of the combined fleets of Dark Laser and Darth Vegan was about to be revealed to them soon enough.


	9. Battle Toward the Doomsday Weapon

Chapter 9: Battle Toward the Doomsday Weapon

It was quite a battle, in spite of the small force posed against the combined fleets of Dark Laser and Darth Vegan, the small force managed to penetrate the large number of star fighters that were in it's path. Dark Laser, back on the flagship of the combined fleet slammed his fist on the console.

"Curse these troublesome fools!" cried Dark Laser to which Flipsie then flipped back, "Yes, Flipsie agrees with that too."

"Hmm" said Eggman as he was observing the group of three small craft managing to penetrate the group of star fighters, "looks like you have a small pest problem. No problem, I'll send Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts to volunteer as additional fighters for your fleet."

"Are you sure your robots are capable of this?" asked Darth Vegan.

"Absolutely I'm sure" replied Eggman.

"Er, I don't think it's such a good idea, your Egginess" said Coconuts.

"And why not?" asked Eggman.

"Well, you never allowed us to get near anything you've created on that level" replied Grounder.

"I'm willing to overlook that, for now" said Eggman, "now go to these assigned star fighters Dark Laser has out."

"Right away sir" said Scratch as he along with Coconuts and Grounder hurried off.

"They're not going to make it are they?" asked Bling-Bling Boy.

"Nope, but it'll get them out of my hair" replied Eggman.

Back in the hangar where Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts managed to rush right toward it. The three immediately got onto the star fighters owned by Dark Laser.

"Oh, I don't like where this is heading" said Grounder as he got into the cockpit.

"Pipe down, if we blow out those three intruders, Eggman will forgive us for all we have done wrong to him" said Scratch as he also got into the cockpit.

"You think so?" asked Coconuts as he also did the same, "Say, how the heck do you start this thing anyway?"

"Hmm, I think this button might start it" said Scratch as he pressed the green button.

Suddenly the star fighter which Scratch was in turned on its engines, and immediately zoomed right out of the hangar itself with poor Scratch screaming for his life.

"Hey, I wait for us!" cried Grounder as he pressed the green button along with Coconuts as well.

Back on the star fighter which Scratch was trying to control, he didn't know what to do, as his star fighter was flying out of control. Even nearly running into some friendly star fighters.

"Hey, watch where you're going pal!" cried a robot star fighter pilot for Dark Laser.

Back where Jimmy was controlling his ship, he noticed a strange star fighter having quite some trouble coming right toward his path.

"Everyone, hang on!" cried Jimmy.

The three ships immediately went out of formation, to allow poor Scratch zoom right through.

"What the heck was that?!" cried Timmy.

"I'm sort of getting a big car sick" added Molly as her fair turned quite green.

"Whatever that is" said Shadow as he began to take control of his ship, "I'm blowing it into space dust."

"No time" said Jimmy, "we have to get to where that strange laser came from."

"Er, I think you might want to take a look at this" said Mr. White as he noticed an extremely large flagship coming right in the path of the small fleet of ships.

"Whoa, now that I didn't see coming" said Johnny.

Back on the flagship, both Dark Laser and Darth Vegan had the three pesky ships in range.

"Sir, we have the three intruders in range, do you want us to blow them into space dust?" asked the technician.

"No, I got a better idea" said Dark Laser, "since these three wanders are so curious what we have here, I say we bring them aboard."

"A most excellent idea" added Calamitous, "it would be quite wonderful to give these intruders a demonstration, if I only knew who they were."

"We'll soon find out" said Darth Vegan.

Back with the fleet of small ships, Jimmy was getting quite nervous on why the main perceived flagship of the fleet wasn't moving at all.

"So what's the big deal, why have they stopped?" asked Mr. Black.

"Yeah, I want to see more action in blowing these folks into space dust" added the General.

"I'm not sure why" said Jimmy to which the ship itself began to suddenly feel the tractor beam's strength, "oh no, they're pulling us in!"

"Oh, what was your first clue?!" cried Susan as their ship was also being pulled in along with the one Timmy and Molly were on.

In the hangar bay which the three ships were being brought in, Dark Laser, along with Darth Vegan and the three evil geniuses, Eggman, Calamitous and Bling-Bling Boy were ready to greet the intruder party with quite a number of soldiers at their side. As Jimmy's ship was first forced to land, one of Dark Laser's robotic soldiers broke right into the hatch and pulled out Jimmy Neutron himself.

"Neutron, I knew you would be the one to always try to find ways of trying to prevent my schemes of following suit" said Calamitous.

"Professor Finbair Calamitous" said Jimmy as he was being held by the robotic soldier, "what an unpleasant surprise to find you here."

"And it looks like we also got your captives from when we found you escaping Porkbelly law enforcement" added a robotic soldier as he also brought in Mr. Black, Mr. White and the General in cuffs.

"You folks better allow me, and my two champions here to leave, or this would be a declaration of war against Earth!" shouted the General.

"Oh put a sock in it" replied Darth Vegan.

"So who's in the other ship over there?" asked Bling-Bling Boy as the second ship was being forced to land.

As the second ship landed, Darth Vegan's soldiers broke into the hatch of the ship and immediately apprehended most of the intruding party. With the exception of Shadow whom managed to knock one of the soldiers out of the ship. The black hedgehog immediately landed on his feet but with the soldiers of Dark Laser and Darth Vegan targeting him.

"Don't try anything funny" said Dark Laser as he used the powers of his dark suit to levitate Shadow in the air, "you'll soon regret ever showing force."

"I'm going to turn you into recyclable material pal, if you don't give me what you've stolen from me!" barked Shadow.

"My, my, temper" said Bling-Bling Boy to which he then noticed Susan Test, "oh Susan, it's so good to see you again."

"Can it Eugene" replied Susan in quite a harsh tone.

"And who might be in the third ship that's landing right now?" asked Eggman.

It was no problem for Dark Laser's robotic soldiers to apprehend both Molly and Timmy from their ship.

"Ah, Timmy Turner, we meet again" said Dark Laser who approached Timmy while still holding Shadow with his dark suit powers, "you're going to regret this time around, you'll never mess with me or my friends."

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Timmy.

A few minutes later, Timmy and the rest of the intruding party found themselves locked up in separate cells, Shadow's cell was made special to ensure he wouldn't escpae.

"Whoa, didn't see this coming" said Johnny.

"Now" said Dark Laser as he along with Darth Vegan and the three evil geniuses were about to leave, "if you don't mind, we're going to prepare something special for all of you to see."

"I definitely do not like where this is going" sighed Dukey.


	10. Demonstration Disrupted

Chapter 10: Demonstration Disrupted

All the intruders whom were locked up were immediately brought out from their prison cells. Shadow especially, was chained up quite well to ensure he wouldn't cause any trouble doing damage to the soldiers whom were holding him. While it was easier in escorting the rest of the intruding party.

"You'll never get away with this Calamitous!" cried Jimmy as he was being escorted by two of Darth Vegan's soldiers.

"Oh, but I already have Neutron, you and your friends are about to witness a demonstration of the power of the doomsday weapon" replied Calamitous as the small evil man led the way.

Dark Laser, and Darth Vegan led the way into a room in their flagship. As the group of intruders were being forced into the room, they could see a large laser gun of some sort being powered what seems like a single Chaos Emerald.

"Hey, that's my emerald you got there!" cried Shadow as he tried to escape from the soldiers whom pinned him down.

"But that's just one Chaos Emerald, how the heck are you powering it to make it seem like the combination of seven of those things?" asked Susan.

"A good question my dear" replied Calamitous as he walked up to the console and pressed the button on it.

Suddenly, the four captured fairies, Skizzle, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof appeared in special tubes that absorbed their powers.

"Molly!" cried Skizzle who was still trying to find a way out of it.

"That's your fairy program trapped in there?" asked Jimmy to Molly.

"Er, sure, I'll go with that" replied Molly.

"Forget it then" said Eggman as he joined Calamitous and Bling-Bling Boy, "we're going to show you what these floating creatures, and their powers can really do with even just one single Chaos Emerald. All we need to do is pick a good target to give the demonstration."

"What sort of target would anyone suggest?" asked Bling-Bling Boy.

"Oh, I know" said Darth Vegan as he noticed a large asteroid getting in the way of the view of the flagship, "how about test it on that asteroid, it's blocking my view of the Earth."

"A most excellent idea" said Calamitous, "we can show you how this new doomsday weapon will likely threaten planet Earth!"

While the team of three evil geniuses were about to set everything up, outside of the flagship, poor Scratch was still trying to regain control over his star fighter to which Coconuts and Grounder were also having trouble of their own.

"I can't control this thing?!" cried Scratch as he was trying to push any sort of button he could find.

"Oh I know we shouldn't have taken Eggman's word, it's like he knew we wouldn't come back" replied Grounder.

"Yeah, that also has me thinking as well" added Coconuts.

"Oh good, looks like I found the turbo booster again" said Scratch as he manage to take control, "come on, let's head back to the flagship, hurry!"

"You got it" said Grounder as he did the same.

"Same here" added Coconuts as he also directed his star fighter to head back.

Meanwhile back at the console where the three evil geniuses were about to show a demonstration to the intruding party, Calamitous was about ready to give that particular demonstration.

"Now watch" said Calamitous, "this mighty, new doomsday weapon shall show you what we'll threaten the Earth with!"

"You there" said Eggman to a technician on the flagship, "turn this laser gun to our target of choice."

"Will do sir" replied the technician.

As the laser gun turned toward the large asteroid blocking the view of the flagship, Bling-Bling Boy was given the signal by his two compatriots to press the green button which began to drain the powers of the four captured fairies whom were locked up in specially designed tubes. All four of them could feel their powers being literally drained, and inserted through a network of cords right into the single Chaos Emerald powering the laser gun. But as the Chaos Emerald was charging up, the three star fighters led by Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts had finallyy came into the scene. Poor Scratch didn't know where the heck the hangar bay was located and Eggman was quite surprised to see them alive.

"What, they're alive?!" cried Eggman as he noticed Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts flying right toward the area where they are about to fire the laser gun.

"No you fools!" cried Calamitous, "Say back, you're going to ruin the demonstration!"

But back where Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were, Scratch thought the hangar bay was the small point of the flagship where the laser gun was shown.

"Say, that seems like a good place to land our star fighters" said Scratch.

"Yeah, look how happy Eggman and his two friends are" added Grounder as he noticed the three evil geniuses jumping up and down whom were really angry with their presence in general, "let's go land there."

"Good idea" added Coconuts.

"No you fools, they're going to crash into the flagship!" cried Dark Laser.

"And I just can't believe I didn't see this coming" added Darth Vegan to which he then turned to Eggman, "how can you let three idiots take some star fighters and crash them into the flagship of the armada!"

"Don't blame me on this, those three have been design flaws since the beginning!" replied Eggman.

The three star fighters kept on heading straight toward the area where the laser gun was about to fire. Scratch immediately then used the turbo boost, and then his star fighter went right out of control along with his two companions' star fighters as well. The three crashed their star fighters right on the laser gun itself destroying it completely, and also blowing away the soldiers whom were holding the intruding party. But aside from that, the crash also managed to let loose the single powered up Chaos Emerald from its position, and it fell just right toward where Sonic and Shadow were located.

"Let's show these folks why they shouldn't mess with us" said Sonic to which he along with Shadow transformed into their super modes.

"Okay, now that I didn't really see coming at all" said Bling-Bling Boy who was trying to get up from the explosion.

"You three idiots!" cried Eggman to Scratch Grounder, and Coconuts whom were nearly in pieces, "you three messed up the demonstration!"

"And now we're going to give you folks a demonstration" said Shadow to which he then turned to Sonic, "you get everybody out of here, I'll handle these people."

"Sounds like a deal to me" said Sonic as he spin dashed, and broke the four trapped fairies out of their tubes.

"Come on Turner" said Jimmy, "use your fairy programs to get us out of here, except Shadow who's going to give a number on these people."

"You got it, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof if you will?" asked Timmy.

"Gladly sport" replied Wanda.

"Everyone in our party except for the crazy black hedgehog who wants revenge are out of here!" added Cosmo with one wave of his wand.

As most members of the intruding party vanished, Dark Laser, and Darth Vegan then began to run for the escape pods, along with Eggman, taking the pieces of Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts with him, and also Bling-Bling Boy and Calamitous. While Shadow had an easy time taking down most of the crew whom didn't have time to flee. As the escape pods left the flagship, a large explosion could be seen, which also engulfed the other ships of the armada. Back on Earth, everyone was teleported back to Area 51.1 with the General being quite pleased with the results of the mission.

"Wow, now that's what I call a successful mission" said the General, "if only that lone black hedgehog whom stayed behind was here, I would give him a medal like I'm going to do with the rest of you."

"Ah, I didn't know you really cared" said a familiar voice as everyone turned they noticed Shadow safe and sound with his Chaos Emerald back in his inventory again.

"But how the heck did you escape?" asked Johnny.

"Duh, with my Chaos Control powers" replied Shadow.

"It just so happens that I have plenty of medals for everybody here" said the General as he got out a briefcase.

Meanwhile, somewhere floating in the asteroid field, the escape pod which Dark Laser, and Darth Vegan got on was pretty cramped being stuck with the three evil geniuses and also the parts of Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts.

"Get your foot off Flipsie!" cried Dark Laser.

"It's not mine foot!" cried Darth Vegan.

"Keep your parts to yourself!" cried Calamitous to Eggman as he threw some pieces of Scratch at Eggman.

"When we get the heck out of here, we're going to have our revenge on everyone who did this to us!" cried Darth Vegan.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick" said Calamitous as the escape pod was turning about.

The scene then promptly ends with Calamitous turning quite green and everyone in the escape pod screaming to try to get out of the situation.


End file.
